Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-26357835-20150818231902/@comment-26357835-20150821021824
Jordy1804 escribió: En mi país se la pasan de paro (yao) En el mío muchos están aún en paro. Hasta ahora, de bugs nada, a o ser que el reinicio de la noche uno se un bug, o que los animatrónicos ni se atrevieran a moverse... (Reconocen a un verdadero Illuminazi con sólo verlo usar el truco de pulsar la nariz de Freddy y pulsar "C" + "D" + "más" para pulsar la noche... De paso, ¿Lo pusiste apropósito, o tomaste FNaF2 y lo remodelaste? Pfff, lo pusiste a propósito, ya que el juego tiene bugs, y los bugs antes habían sido corregidos los otros FNaF...). Al pulsar shift, esté en las cámaras, máscara o haciendo cualquier cosa, menos estar en la ventilación, se escucha de igual modo lo de salir de la ventilación, sería bueno que pusieras que sólo se puede cuando estés en la ventilación y que hubiera un tiempo o una animación para entrar y salir, aunque creo que ahora es mucho pedir. Desde aquí es más una "crítica" de cómo encuentro el juego, espero que sea constructiva y no lo contrario. Tratando de descubrir algo nuevo con cámaras y máscara, me di cuenta que la última imágen en salir de la vista de la cámara es Bonnie Hepatitis (Te recomiendo que pongas a Plushtrap, que le da mayor referencia), o que los peluches de animatrónicos están superpuestos en la imagen de fondo, y eso le quita un poco de "calidad" al trabajo, además de tratar de agregar a todos los animatrónicos que hace un poco lo mismo. Sólo pone lo más icónico de ellos, como de Freddy, el micrófono, de Fazbear el sombrero o el corbatín, de foxy el gancho, o los peluches en la mesa, (Porque, ¿Quién pone un peluche tan ;3 <3 waifu lovefu etc. tierno alejado de si mismo? Yo lo tendría cerca para cuando gritara por mi vida). Foxy en la cámara (¿13?) no se me veía, hasta que movía el mouse hacia la izquierda, y sinceramente, no me gustó ese Foxy, ni que la parte de la derecha de esa cámara sea negra y se vea mal, o que esté Ballon Boy... Por favor, que BB no esté, no exista, que se quemó, se destruyo, nadie lo quería, PERO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A ESA COSA HORRENDA, FEA, INÚTIL Y ASQUEROSA CERCA DE MI PIZZA... This is Freddy's F*ckbear pizza, and there is not place for little boy, purple guys, poors or virgins, ARE YOU HEARING ME?... (Mi inglés no es muy bueno). La música del inicio (Que escuché porque JDownloader no me dejaba darle a nueva partida) sonaba genial, pero sigo insistiendo: la música durante el juego no provoca nada de miedo, es aburrida, no tiene sentido, y aún hay grillos... Ponle miedo, drama, suspenso, terror, la música de tiburón, la de titanic invertida, o la de Hello Kitty, o Barbie... o... My little ponny. NO ME GUSTÓ EL FINAL DE LA NOCHE UNO... porque me dio yuyu. Mi calificación inútil y sin importancia a un juego no terminado el cual aún no se puede pulir completamente y que lo desarrolla una persona sin tiempo: 76.8/100 Ahora que edito esto... es muy muy grande para caber normalmente... Eso fue lo que dijo ella :D hay cosas que no estan 100% terminadas por eso es tan mal y la CAM13 es un problema en el tamaño eso ya lo arreglare cuando pueda,el modelo es de Lodi,el soundtrack lo cambie un monton de veces aunque puede volver a cambiar,el porque es FNaF2 es porque es como una sequela de FNaF2 y precuela de FNaF1 para otros juego ya seria distinto. PD:BB no va a estar =D! PD2:Pero Toy Foxy 2.0 sustituira su lugar. PD3:otra vez no se mueven fija donde se instalo porque los archivos adicionales(para la dificultas se encuentran aca:C:\Program Files (x86)\Wonka's Entertaiment\Five Nights at Puppet's Saga,si no se encuentran aca voy a checar el installer)